


Tits and all

by cruentum



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Trans Female Character, Transsexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruentum/pseuds/cruentum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long time no see for Merlin and Arthur. Long time no see and some changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tits and all

**Author's Note:**

> written for challenge 1 of the Merlin summerpornathon 2013: kink grab bag. kink: body modification.

"Nice tits though," Gwaine said, by way of hello and long time no see, and Arthur cum ... Merlin never caught her name, looked like she wanted to punch him in the face but managed to restrain herself.

She did have a nice pair of them, but Merlin knew better than to say that just now. They ended up in the bar after the conference, after talking too much to people because it was the done thing. And after the bar they ended up in Merlin's room, which was just as well with how much he'd not taken his eyes off her.

That's the way these things went sometimes, nice tits and all.

"If he could implant a womb he'd have me do it just so I can pop out babies for him," she was saying now, perched in the one chair in the room as Merlin leant against the desk. "For the record, nothing to make babies inside," she said when Merlin paused probably a moment too long as he digested that particular mental image.

The edge of her bra peeked out from underneath her blouse, and Merlin shifted his stance because he wasn't that kind of guy. Except it was his room, and they'd last talked, inverted commas, some five years ago and he barely remembered that. (Sort of)

So what do you have? seemed rude but it rested on the tip of his tongue nonetheless. Gwaine banged on the door to get them to go out but Merlin shouted back he might join them later.

"You alone?" Gwaine asked after a pause, then fucked off when Merlin didn't answer.

"Do you want to fuck though?" she asked once they'd both exhausted studying the skyline and non-talking about weather and work. She tugged at his sleeve.

Merlin's tongue was somewhere in a cat's mouth on the other side of the room, so he just went with it, past shirt and blouse falling by the wayside and tits slipping free, to her on her knees with her mouth on his cock before he'd even quite got the trousers off. He was playing with her nipples, nice handfuls of breasts. It'd been five years and all, but she looked nothing like the person he'd known, and then she did a little, in fleeting glimpses, twists of her lips, eyes looking up at him as she sucked him.

"I sucked your cock," Merlin blurted out, no less rude. She grabbed his hands, pulled it between her legs underneath her skirt, past the fabric of the panties. "Same thing."

Merlin's fingers went inside.

"Shit," he said and didn't mean it. She huffed around his cock, got her fingers wet on it and pushed them in alongside, making it all glide a little easier.

They ended up crotch to mouth on the bed, her fingers going for his arse because clearly one of them had some memory of last time (another city, another hotel, and they'd all been younger and different, albeit to different degrees). Five seconds, ten at a stretch, and eating her out wasn't much different to sucking her cock, his cock, her cock before.

She made him bent over the bed and fucked him with her fingers until he creamed all over her hand. She made him eat it, and he did, flushing hot red and stomach pulling tight in all the best ways. She smoked out of the window after, still naked, sitting on the sill, legs splayed to show off her pussy, breasts hanging down her chest, watching him.

Merlin dropped the duvet away and stepped across to the window, got a condom and some lube on and slipped into her. The city stretched out far underneath them, cars and people going about their life, as he fucked her against the window with her clamping tight around him.

"Was it better or worse like this?" she asked when Merlin cleaned up, lips curled into a smirk, putting out the cigarette, pulling on her panties, then her bra.

"Different," Merlin said, diplomatic. He thought tits, but he'd spent too much time around Gwaine maybe.

"Better for me," she said, and Merlin had a profuse apology somewhere but she waved him off. "I'll see you." She left him standing with a full condom in one hand and a limp dick between his legs.

Maybe it had been better indeed. Not too different either, not really. Sex, really, nothing too different about that at all.


End file.
